


Camping trip

by tenmillionotters



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters
Summary: He sighed and closed his eyes, hoping that he’d fall asleep soon. Suddenly his tent started moving lightly and someone opened the zipper to get in, moving it fast afterwards.“Maru -”Oh it was only Yoshitoki. … wait - “What are you doing here?” Even though he tried to keep his voice down, the surprise made it a little hard to be quiet.“Shush… I don't want Matsuri-kun to hear us…”





	

Itsuki felt every muscle in his body scream, it felt like someone had set them on fire. Why did Yoshitoki think it was a good idea to go hiking in the mountains… at their age? 

Okay, he wasn't that old was he? He sighed and tried to get comfortable but it was hard with his sore muscles and the sleeping bag wasn't really the most luxurious place to sleep in. 

Anyway… Complaining wouldn't get him anywhere now. Would it? 

He sighed and closed his eyes, hoping that he’d fall asleep soon. Suddenly his tent started moving lightly and someone opened the zipper to get in, moving it fast afterwards. 

“Maru -” 

Oh it was only Yoshitoki. … wait - “What are you doing here?” Even though he tried to keep his voice down, the surprise made it a little hard to be quiet. 

“Shush… I don't want Matsuri-kun to hear us…” 

Why in the world did he open the zipper of Itsuki’s sleeping bag…? Was he cold or something? It was still too dark to make out anything so Itsuki tried to reach for the other and touched bare skin. “W-Why are you naked?!” 

“Shush…. Maru not so loud.” Thank goodness it was too dark for him to see the smirk on his face. “It's been so long since we had sex the last time… And I miss the feeling of your thick cock inside of me.” Yoshitoki's hands slipped in his pants and grabbed Itsuki’s erection. “Seems like you're just as excited as I am.” 

Itsuki bit his bottom lip as Yoshitoki started stroking his cock eagerly, did he just want to give him a handjob or…? Ah no. No he didn't. 

“Even after all these years you're still my favourite thing to think about when I mastrubate… I didn't want to do this actually, but my fingers aren't enough these days… at least I'm ready for this -” God it was so hard not to scream as he slowly sat down on Itsuki’s throbbing cock. 

“Fuck -” He still felt so good even after all this time, Itsuki pressed his head against the ground and tried not to moan out too loud but it was just too good. 

What was this feeling…? It was exciting to know that could be caught any second and it seemed like it was just as exciting for Maru, his fingers dug deep into Yoshitoki's buttocks as he rammed his cock into him. 

“M-Maru you're going too f-fast.” No no he wanted this to last. “Let me fuck you -” His voice was already shaking because it felt a little too good to feel Maru fuck him so passionately.

“... as you wish…” Itsuki let his hands slip off Yoshitoki's ass and sighed lightly, maybe he should just lean back and enjoy it. 

Even after 20 years Yoshitoki was nervous when it came to taking the lead, it wasn't like Maru didn't enjoy it… He'd never say anything negative but his voice sounded… Different? Like it wasn't giving him real pleasure and he was only moaning to please Yoshitoki. 

“Give me your hands…” Maybe he didn't know how to do this right, but he wanted to learn and he had to make sure that Maru wouldn't suddenly take over and fuck him. No. He wanted to make Maru feel good. 

Itsuki was a little perplex, but he lifted his hands and intertwined his fingers with Yoshitoki's.

After a while he started moving again, feeling his bare skin rub against the fabric of Maru's pants, God his body was so hot, how much he wanted to see Maru's face now… “I love you-” It was so odd how it always slipped past his lips when he felt Maru's cock deep inside of him, but he did truly love him. 

“I love you too…” It was hard to speak now, his mind was occupied by other things and the only sounds he could make were suppressed moans. He wanted to scream, he wanted to tell Chika how good it felt, how much he wanted him… if it weren't for that demon child in the tent only a few meters away from them… 

Did Maru just get softer…? Wasn't he doing it right? Chika let go of his hands and bend over Maru giving him a few quick kisses. “Maru…” He whined as he rammed his ass against the other’s body. “It feels so good Maru, I love the feeling of your cock so deep inside of me.” 

Why did he make it so hard for him…? All he wanted to do now was to grab Chika and hold him close while he fucked him so hard that they'd both end up screaming their names so loud that the echo would throw it right back at them. 

But he had to follow Chika's lead… He had to be quiet. 

And his cock was hard again, it felt so incredibly good and as a reward Chika let his tongue slip into Maru's mouth and he kissed so eagerly that his hips moved a little faster. Suppressed moans made it hard to keep his tongue in control as Maru pressed Chika tighter against his body.

The feeling of fabric keeping their skin from touching got a little too disturbing, so Chika sat up and pushed his hands below Maru's shirt, pulling it up. “You're still so toned…” Even though he always said that he was out of shape, it didn't feel like that at all. Chika inhaled sharply as he caressed his boyfriend’s chest while his hips moved faster. 

“Does it still drive you crazy when you touch me?” He chuckled and then threw his head back and moaned again. Yoshitoki really wasn't kind to him, he was still so unfair even after 20 years. 

“Oh…? Look who's talking…” How dare he play this down, wasn't Maru lusting after him just as much? Well if he wasn't too sure yet, he'd be now. Chika grabbed his hand and wrapped it around his throbbing cock. 

“Fuck… Yoshitoki-” Just a handjob wouldn't be enough, but for now he had to play along so he could at least make it a good one. 

“Maru -” He whined as he moved faster, it felt so good to feel his hand wrapped tightly around his cock while he stroked it eagerly. “Maru I love you -” 

“I-” There was no way he could reply, the sensation was overwhelming, he really underestimated how good Yoshitoki was and how much he loved the feeling of his hot cum dripping on his stomach. “... Love you too.” 

Chika leaned back and rhythmically moved his hips while Maru stroked his cock suppressing his moans. Their eyes got used to the darkness and they now could at least make out each other's silhouettes. 

Yoshitoki looked so gorgeous while his body moved so eagerly. Itsuki’s voice sounded so sexy when he tried not to moan too loudly. They knew that Matsuri could wake up and find out what they’re doing at any second, but they really didn’t care at this point anymore. 

Just one more thrust and - “MA-” Oh no. He pressed his hands on his mouth and tried to suppress the scream as he came all over Maru feeling while he felt him cum more than just once. 

After a few more minutes he slumped down on Itsuki, not minding the mess he made before. “I love you…” It was so nice to feel Maru’s arms wrap around him and his lips touching his forehead. 

“I love you too…” Okay maybe this whole camping trip wasn’t the worst idea Yoshitoki had.


End file.
